borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Mad Moxxi extra skill points
}} Im sure you are all aware of the two extra skill points in the add-on Mad Mixxi's Underdome Riot. However, some of you might not know that you can get FOUR skill points if you know what to do. If you do the three short and long challenges on Playthrough 1 & 2 you will get two points on each playthrough. Two for playthrough 1 and two for playthrough 2. You do exactly the same thing to get the other two, just the extra work of doing them twice over on the other playthrough. This meaning that with the other 1 skill point from Secret Armory you can max out another skill entirely ( 5/5 as opposed to the presumed 3/5 ). Hope this helped those out who were unaware of this advantage. :I don't think you get extra skill points for completeing the three long tournaments. 01:46, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thats right, you only get the a point for completing the "Prove Yourself" challenge, which you can do twice, Playthrough one and two. I-Am-Borderlands 01:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Is this a troll trying to get people to waste their time doing 100 waves, 6 times over? If so, wow I hope nobody believes you. I've done all 3 of the larger tournaments and you definitely don't get a skill point. I only did them on playthrough 2, so if it were true I would have gotten at least 1 extra point. But no, try not to mislead people so much, yeah? :] - K1ng 03:50, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I apolgize for keeping this topic alive but do you get anything if you complete the three big tournaments? Whats the purpose of completing the three big tournaments? ECWGrizwald 06:34, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Achievements/trophies is all, I believe. 31stCenturyMatt 06:39, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Matt. Yeah this topic creator is easily from Canada. Check out Skill: If the player uses an unmodded character and does not have any DLC, the player will have accumulated 46 skill points by the time they reach the maximum level of 50. However, with the addition of the Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot and Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC, it is now possible to attain a maximum of 59 skill points (2 extra from The Underdome and 11 extra from Secret Armory). "Yeah this topic creator is easily from Canada" ... You are a KNOB, whoever posted this. Last person to contribute was Claptrap (which I find hard to believe), but surprisingly there was no signature on the comment. Have some class, if possible... really, what a stupid thing to say on a public forum. I'm done with this Wiki, and the ignorance. Over and out. Sisiult Welcome to the Internet. ''' QQ What is with all the Canada bashing??? That is like saying this person is"Easily form South Dakota" ??? I prefer that this uneducated Individual is obviously from ''BFE'' (And in that I mean ''B''eyond ''F''reaking ''E'''''ygpt) where obviously the signal is just strong enough for a troll to post, but still to weak to look up the information on this wiki to get their facts straight before posting. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 16:05, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Direct quote: Features * Three new Riot Arenas * Bank to store items * Two additional skill points for both playthroughs as mission rewards4 * New game mode, with waves of enemies5 * 5 new trophies/achievements (PS3/Xbox 360) Is anyone REALLY sure about this, I thought I did get the extra points for each of the larger challenges. 2 points for BOTH playthroughs= 4, confirm anyone? It's one skillpoint, per playthrough. 2 total. Not that hard. Way to necro a 7 month old thread. Now GTFO.NOhara24 19:43, September 21, 2010 (UTC)